1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing rods, and more particularly, to ergonomically designed fishing rod handles and handle extensions for improved casting and angling performance and for reducing physical strain on an angler while fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As those skilled in the art can appreciate, fishing, whether for sport or livelihood, requires a level of skill that is achieved through practice and determination. Therefore, novice anglers experience frustration in casting, reeling and the ability to catch a striking fish. These frustrations experienced by a novice angler are due, in part, to the configuration of a conventional rod having a straight rod and handle.
The straight rod and handle of a fishing or spinning rod results in a very high trajectory when casting, creating a large amount of slack in the line between the rod and the lure or bait, thereby inhibiting distance and accuracy of the cast. In poor weather conditions, such as high winds, problems associated with inaccurate and limited distance casts are multiplied with a high trajectory cast. Veteran anglers may minimize the problems associated with a conventional straight rod handle, but only through much practice.
Another problem associated with a conventional straight fishing rod is the amount of space available for casting. Anglers are often encumbered by the lack of space behind them (often caused by bushes, trees, cliffs, etc.), limiting the rearward motion or backcast (relative to the angler) of the cast. This is particularly cumbersome to novice anglers who often move the rod too far back on the backcast in an effort to gain extra height on the forecast for further casting distance. Further, the novice angler may also bring the fishing rod back to a point where the lure or weight attached to the fishing line will hit the ground, thereby allowing a poor cast at best.
Yet another problem experienced by anglers is lower back strain caused by an angler bending to adequately manipulate the fishing rod and reel when anticipating a strike from a fish. Prolonged periods of fishing in this position may cause a high degree of discomfort on the lower back resulting in pain and stiffening. An angler, almost by reflex, will then compromise their strike angle (discussed infra) to relieve the physical pain in their back, resulting in loss of a striking fish.
Further, when an angler is wading in a body of water, a conventional fishing rod handle configuration positions an attached fishing reel so that the fishing reel is submerged in the water along with the angler's hand. In this situation, the water can be quite cold and result in a level of discomfort to the angler so that he may be forced to poorly position himself while fishing and thereby decrease angling performance.
So far as is known, none of the prior art fishing rods overcome the above-mentioned problems encountered in the art of fishing in a simple and yet highly effective manner as herein proposed.